


Bez cukru

by Nukaone



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 75th Hunger Games, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Quarter Quell
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nukaone/pseuds/Nukaone





	Bez cukru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Femonoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femonoe/gifts).



Kiedy Finnick przyjeżdża do Kapitolu, nie widzi niczego poza feerią kolorów pozbawionych barw. Przedzierając się przez miasto złożone jakby z samych plam, dociera na miejsce, które, najwyraźniej dopasowane do niego, wydaje się mieć zaskakująco stonowaną kolorystykę. Bierze głęboki oddech i zapala światło w nowocześnie urządzonym mieszkaniu, które miało stać się jego nowym domem. Finnick powoli wypuszcza powietrze i robi to, co zawsze – odnajduje się w nowej rzeczywistości, nie pozwalając sobie na przyzwyczajenie.  
  
Przyzwyczaić się znaczy zapomnieć. A Finnick nie może zapomnieć.  
***   
Kiedy trafia do kawiarni po raz pierwszy, na dworze robi się coraz ciemniej i bardziej lodowato, a on jest zmęczony kolejnym przyjęciem, na którym musiał się pokazać z jeszcze jedną bogatą kobietą z Kapitolu. Nie pamięta nawet jej imienia i zaczyna go to coraz bardziej męczyć, więc resztkami sił próbuje je sobie przypomnieć. Gdy wydaje mu się, że już zaraz je skojarzy, zderza się z kimś, kto głośno i dosadnie komentuje, co myśli o takich jak on. Finnick próbuje się podnieść, choć jest lekko skołowany, i gdy w końcu mu się udaje, podaje rękę dziewczynie, którą przewrócił. Nie zauważając nawet, że zignorowała jego pomoc, mówi do siebie z rezygnacją:  
\- Nie wpadłem na to i teraz będzie mnie to męczyć.   
Dziewczyna patrzy na niego spode łba i odwarkuje:  
\- Po pierwsze wpadłeś, po drugie nie „to”, a po trzecie jeżeli ktoś tu kogoś męczy, zdecydowanie jesteś to ty.  
Finnick wybucha śmiechem, ona obdarza go najbardziej ironicznym spojrzeniem, jakie kiedykolwiek mu posłano, i Finnick zaczyna zastanawiać się nad imieniem zupełnie innej kobiety niż do tej pory. Poznaje je jednak dopiero późnym wieczorem, po wypiciu trzech kaw, każdej w innym wariancie: mocnej i czarnej, doprawionej goryczą, latte, w którym zamiast mleka bazę stanowił sarkazm, i smakowej, której cytrynowa nuta szczypie, z ironią pytając, czy na pewno nie ma już dość. Pomimo różnic łączy je jedno – do żadnej z nich nie dostaje cukru, bez którego dotąd nie pijał żadnego napoju. Jednak Finnick wzrusza tylko ramionami i z uśmiechem obserwuje, jak w krótkich chwilach pomiędzy obsługiwaniem klientów, podczas których mogą wymienić parę uwag, aprobata w oczach Johanny rośnie jeszcze szybciej od utargu.  
  
Gdy przychodzi do kawiarni po raz drugi, wie, że już niedługo straci rachubę i nie będzie mógł się doliczyć ani czarnych litrów wypitego napoju, ani godzin, w trakcie których jej oczy były jednymi wskazówkami, jakie miały dla niego znaczenie.  
***  
\- Niczym święta trójca – prycha, a Finnick wpatruje się w jej oczy, które świecą zupełnie tak, jak księżyc. Z pozoru nie ma się czym zachwycać, bo przecież tylko odbijają światło, jednak za każdym razem robią to w zupełnie inny sposób i Finnick wie, po prostu wie, że żadna złośliwość nie będzie w stanie go do niej zniechęcić. Nawet ta największa i wymierzona prosto w aortę będzie przecież tylko częścią lunarnego cyklu, którą trzeba przeczekać, ale na którą nie można się obrażać ani narzekać, bo nawet jeśli istnieją jakieś istoty nadprzyrodzone, jakiekolwiek żale czy pretensje nie zmienią losu ani o drobinę, a poza tym kto by chciał krytykować księżyc? Finnick nie narzeka ani się nie obraża. Zamiast tego wpatruje się w jej zirytowaną twarz, gdy z oburzeniem odwraca ją w stronę odległego stolika i kontynuuje:  
– W końcu jego duch towarzyszy każdemu ich spotkaniu.  
Finnick nie rozumie, co dziewczyna ma na myśli, więc również odwraca głowę i zaczyna uważnie obserwować. Katniss Everdeen siedzi po lewej stronie stolika umiejscowionego pod oknem, a Peeta Mellark mówi coś do niej z ciepłym uśmiechem, którym mógłby z łatwością ogrzać swoją nietkniętą kawę, gdyby, pochłonięty rozmową, zupełnie o niej nie zapomniał. Wraz z upływem czasu Katniss mówi coraz więcej, na co chłopak reaguje ożywieniem i, co wydaje się niemożliwe, jeszcze szerszym uśmiechem. Finnick obserwuje tę scenkę z lekko ironicznym uśmiechem, powoli odrywając się od rzeczywistości, którą zastępuje wspomnieniem długich wieczorów spędzonych z Annie w ich domku nad morzem.  
\- Wiesz już? – Finnick wyrywa się z zamyślenia i napotyka skupiony wzrok dziewczyny, która jest wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona brakiem odpowiedzi. – Co nie pasuje?  
Chłopak jeszcze raz lustruje pogrążoną w rozmowie parę i oprócz powoli zamarzającej kawy po prawej stronie stolika nie zauważa niczego szczególnego. Podnosi więc brew i spogląda na Johannę wyczekująco.   
\- Zapach. – dziewczyna wzdycha i kontynuuje: – Chociaż jest dopiero dziesiąta, ona cała pachnie lasem, a on albo nie zdaje sobie sprawy, albo tylko udaje, że nie wie co, a raczej kogo, to oznacza – kończy gorzko, po czym odwraca się i zaczyna przecierać prawie że błyszczący blat.  
Finnick milknie i błądzi wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, by w końcu zawiesić go na kroplach deszczu spływających po szybie i zacząć zastanawiać się, czy woda rzeczywiście wzmacnia dźwięki, zapachy i odległość, czy tylko pokazuje je takimi, jakimi są naprawdę.  
***  
\- Tak właściwie to dlaczego tu jesteś? – pyta nagle.  
Choć Finnick wie, że to pytanie kryje za sobą o wiele więcej, próbuje zażartować:  
\- Bo masz najlepszą kawę w okolicy? – odpowiada lekko, obserwując jej twarz.  
Johanna ucieka spojrzeniem.   
\- Jest gorzka – mówi tonem zabarwionym tym smakiem – gorzka i bezdennie czarna. A jedyny cukier, jaki znajdziesz w tym lokalu, znajduje się na stoliku tamtych dwojga. – Jej wzrok przesuwa się na najbardziej intymny stolik w kawiarni, zwykle omijany z powodu słabego oświetlenia w zagłębieniu ściany. Z tego, co da się zauważyć, ciemnowłosy chłopak patrzy wyczekująco na Katniss, która, ignorując jego stanowczość i narastające zniecierpliwienie, powoli dosypuje sobie cukru. Delikatnie stuka łyżeczką o porcelanową ściankę filiżanki, jakby odpędzając wszelkie mroczne chwile i problemy, i w końcu otwarcie patrzy na coraz bardziej zdenerwowanego chłopaka, próbującego ją do czegoś przekonać. Katniss jednak uparcie kręci głową, wkładając w ten gest tyle rezygnacji i pewności, że Gale w końcu milknie i odwraca wzrok, dokładając do półmroku ciężar milczenia, który zdaje się zgniatać oboje.  
\- Zdaje się, że im się bardziej przyda – odpowiada Finnick po chwili milczenia.  
Johanna zamiera i przez kilka sekund, które dla niego trwają wieczność, bez ruchu patrzy mu w oczy, jakby szukając odpowiedzi. Chwila jednak mija, a ona wraca do swojego ironicznego tonu:  
\- No więc czemu? – pyta, jakby nic się nie stało.  
\- Oprócz kawy masz jedyną bezpłatną toaletę w okolicy – wciąż próbuje wybrnąć, jednak ona nie daje za wygraną.  
\- Nie tu, ty idioto. W Kapitolu – naciska, choć pozornie nie widać w niej nawet cienia ciekawości. – Jak to się stało?  
\- A jak myślisz? – Rewanżuje się pytaniem, na które oboje doskonale znają odpowiedź. Milkną więc, w ciszy obserwując wychodzącego Gale’a, zapadający zmrok i wysoko powieszone tablice z menu, przy których często można zobaczyć klientów wahających się nad wyborem napoju. Stali bywalcy robią to dość krótko, a czasem zupełnie je pomijają, mechanicznie i bez zastanowienia wyrzucając z siebie zamówienie. Jednak ci, którzy po raz pierwszy pojawiają się w ciepłym wnętrzu kawiarni, zastanawiają się znacznie dłużej (tym dłużej, im bardziej są zrezygnowani), jakby uważając, że od tej decyzji będzie zależała reszta ich życia. Nie mylą się z tym tak bardzo; niewielu zmienia później swoje przyzwyczajenia. Większość na zawsze zostaje ze swoim pierwszym wyborem, nawet jeśli był kompletnie nietrafiony. Dla większości to ostatni wybór, na który mają jakikolwiek wpływ, i nie zamierzają z niego zrezygnować, niezależnie od konsekwencji. Równocześnie odwracają wzrok, by po chwili milczenia pełnego wzajemnego zrozumienia płynnie przejść do swobodnej rozmowy o ulubionych zestawach śniadaniowych dostępnych w lokalu.  
  
Czasem proste wybory są jedynymi, na które ma się jakikolwiek wpływ.  
***  
Tego dnia Finnick pojawia się wyjątkowo wcześnie. Siada przy barze, gdzie zastaje Johannę obserwującą najbardziej oddalony stolik, przy którym Katniss w ponurym nastroju mówi coś do Haymitcha, przy okazji podając mu złoty przedmiot o niemożliwym do pomylenia ptasim kształcie. Po chwili wahania Katniss wręcza mężczyźnie także list i z poważną miną szepcze coś do niego cicho, jakby z nadzieją. Haymitch zgadza się i próbuje ją pocieszyć, jednak dziewczyna mu na to nie pozwala, odwracając wzrok. Lekko się napina, gdy napotyka spojrzenia Johanny i siedzącego obok Finnicka, zupełnie jakby zapomniała, gdzie się znajduje, myślami będąc w odległym dystrykcie. Haymitch zauważa jej powoli zaciskające się wargi i gdy natrafia na powód jej niezadowolenia, wstaje i pewnym krokiem podchodzi do baru.  
\- Odair. – Niemal niezauważalne kiwnięcie zostaje okraszone sarkastycznym uśmiechem.  
\- Haymitch. – Finnick uśmiecha się, lekko mrużąc oczy, gdy nazywa mężczyznę po imieniu.  
\- Czyli konwenanse mamy za sobą – mężczyzna śmieje się szorstko i z wyrazem twarzy przedstawiającym najwyższą niechęć siada na stołku obok. Gdyby nie rozluźniona postawa jego ciała, można by sądzić, że ponownie trafił na arenę i zmuszony do sojuszu potajemnie planuje najlepszy sposób na poderżnięcie gardła swojemu rozmówcy. Jednak ciepła iskra schowana w głębi jego oczu przeczy wykrzywionym wargom i Johannę przez chwilę szokuje myśl, jak bliska musi być relacja między tym dwojgiem.  
Haymitch spogląda na nią, jakby wiedział, o czym myśli, co niemal ją peszy. Jeśli nienawidzi czegoś bardziej od jakiejkolwiek formy wstydu czy niepewności, z całą pewnością jest to przyłapanie na odczuwaniu ich. Początkowe zdziwienie i napięcie przeradzają się we wściekłość, która błyskawicznie rośnie, nadając jej oczom groźnego blasku.  
\- Z tego, co pamiętam, poznała pani pannę Everdeen? – Haymitch kiwa w stronę Katniss, która stoi sztywno, obserwując całą trójkę. W końcu zatrzymuje swój wzrok na Johannie, a ona dochodzi do wniosku, że nie potrzebuje większej zachęty do ataku.  
\- Trudno zapomnieć taką imprezę. – Uśmiecha się ironicznie i zauważa, jak oczy Katniss zwężają się w irytacji. – Pomiędzy brylowaniem w towarzystwie i gruchaniem ze swoim… przyjacielem – zawiesza na chwilę głos, obserwując reakcję – igrająca z ogniem znalazła chwilę na przyjacielską pogawędkę. Zaskakujące, ile nas łączy, choć liczba moich ofiar jest chyba jednak ciut większa. Może dlatego ona lepiej dogaduje się ze swoim nieskazitelnym chłoptasiem. Ich ręce są zbyt czyste nawet dla mojej najlepszej porcelany.  
Katniss wpatruje się w nią z niemą agresją, po czym odwraca się i odchodzi bez słowa.   
\- Oczywiście, możesz poczekać na zewnątrz, skarbie – rzuca do niej Haymitch, otrzymując w zamian pełne wściekłości spojrzenie, niemal dorównujące tym rzucanym przez Johannę.   
Gdy zostają we trójkę, zapada milczenie, po chwili przerwane przez słowa mężczyzny:  
– To była broszka.  
\- Wiem – odpowiada Johanna, wyzywająco patrząc mężczyźnie w oczy. Nie pozwoli się wpędzić w jeszcze większe poczucie winy, nie wtedy, gdy musi walczyć z jego nadmierną dawką, zalewającą ją na widok postaci przywołujących przeszłość i rzucających ją prosto w jej twarz każdym swoim słowem czy ruchem. – Przynajmniej wciąż ma odbiorcę, a nie samego adresata.  
Haymitch milczy, po czym długo wpatruje się w Johannę, by na końcu wyjść, niemal ze smutkiem kiwając głową.  
***  
\- Idziemy? – Johanna chowa klucze do kieszeni i jeszcze raz obrzuca spojrzeniem drzwi, pomimo tego że dopiero co zamknęła kawiarnię. Ten moment krótkiego lęku, dość irracjonalnego zważywszy na miejsce (kto w Kapitolu włamywałby się do kawiarni lub gdziekolwiek indziej?), zaskakuje Finnicka.  
\- Odair, ogłuchłeś? – warczy na niego niemal agresywnie, wyraźnie czując się niepewnie. Atakujący ton Johanny sprowadza go na ziemię. Finnick otrząsa się z chwilowego szoku i dostrzega prawdziwe znaczenie jej pytania, a raczej ukrytą w nim propozycję, na którą czekał od dłuższego czasu.  
  
Dywan w salonie Johanny jest gruby i miękki. Kominek z ciemnej cegły kontrastuje z nowoczesnym wystrojem apartamentu, a jednak w dziwny sposób go uzupełnia, potwierdzając zdolności kapitolińskich projektantów wnętrz. Zapewne został stworzony, by spędzać przy nim długie wieczory w przyjemnej atmosferze, którą codziennie odczuwają ludzie pozbawieni jakichkolwiek problemów czy choćby resztek poczucia realności. W przypadku Johanny i Finnicka nie można mówić o żadnej z tych okoliczności, jednak ogień otula ich falami ciepła, gdy siedzą, pijąc whisky ze szklanek z grubego szkła, równie serdecznie jak zapewne robiłby to dla innych mieszkańców.  
\- Zmusili mnie. – Johanna na chwilę zawiesza głos, przytłoczona chęcią wyjaśnienia. Nie chce wymieniać ludzi, którzy mieli stać się tylko liczbami. Losowe liczby, zawsze w wielkich ilościach, które za jej sprawą miały zostać odjęte i urojone, aż zostałaby sama i przenoszenie jej na dowolną stronę równania nie stanowiłoby już problemu. Nie wspomina o nocy pełnej poczucia winy, o wściekłej zgodzie ani wyrazie zadowolenia na twarzy podwładnego Snowa, który drapieżnym uśmiechem dawał do zrozumienia, że zdobył właśnie kolejną zabawkę do kapitolińskiej kolekcji i że zanim ją przeniesie do tej groteskowej parodii domku dla lalek, zdąży sprawić, by poczuła do siebie jeszcze większe obrzydzenie. Pomija słońce wschodzące nad koronami drzew, które codziennie obserwowała, czy krótkie uczucie bycia potrzebną, gdy ukradkiem podrzucała drobne pieniądze dzieciom chodzącym bez butów po kłujących gałęziach w lesie. Pomija wszystko, co kiedykolwiek miało dla niej znaczenie lub sprawiało, że miała siłę czekać na kolejny wschód rozlewający się krwistą czerwienią na niebie, jakby zwiastujący niekończące się okrucieństwa, i dodaje tylko: – I tak nie miałabym do kogo wrócić.  
Finnick przez chwilę milczy, wpatrując się w resztki alkoholu, po czym kwituje cicho:  
– Wszystkich nas zmusili.  
Nie ma w tym przesady, przekory ani ironii. Oprócz stwierdzenia faktu nie ma w tym praktycznie niczego za wyjątkiem bólu, którego nie da się przytłumić żadną ilością alkoholu.  
\- Ale ty masz do kogo… - Johanna zaczyna, urywa jednak zdanie na widok jego wzroku, po raz pierwszy tak ostrego w stosunku do niej.   
\- Nie. Już nie – wyrzuca oschle, podnosząc gwałtownie głowę i zmuszając dziewczynę do odwrócenia twarzy.   
Nie pociesza go myśl, że Annie nie cierpiała długo, ani to, że zrobił wszystko, co mógł, by ją ocalić. Nie może myśleć o wspólnie przeżytych momentach szczęścia ani o tych brutalnie im odebranych. W głowie ma tylko ironiczną rolę wody, która wyniosła ją żywą z areny tylko po to, by parę lat później unieść jej martwe ciało, z oczami wciąż głębszymi od otaczającego ją morza i wiankiem ukochanych niezapominajek we włosach, który plótł, uznając go za obietnicę pamięci. Finnick zatapia się (w przeciwieństwie do ciała Annie dryfującego w swojej ostatniej podróży pewnie długo po tym, jak stracił ją z oczu) w swoich coraz bardziej chaotycznych i bolesnych myślach, aż czuje dłoń wyjmującą mu szklankę z ręki i usta odbierające mu oddech, o którym myślał, że przepadł wraz z Annie.  
Oddaje pocałunek i jeszcze raz docenia miękkość i grubość leżącego pod nimi dywanu, choć raz próbując pamiętać, a nie zapomnieć.  
***  
Finnick pamięta łódkę unoszącą się na, wydawać by się mogło, pustej przestrzeni wody pogrążonej w czerni, gdy linia horyzontu zlewała się z morzem, a cisza grała szalone melodie.  
\- Nie próbuj znaleźć granicy. – Ochrypły szept Finnicka niesie się po falach, oplatając Annie ze wszystkich stron. – Marynarze mówią, że każdy, komu się to uda, zostanie wciągnięty w ciemność przez wodne nimfy.  
Annie odwraca wzrok i wpatruje się w niego oczami o kolorze jeszcze głębszym od morza.   
\- Co byś wtedy zrobił? – pyta głosem cichym jak szum otaczającej ich wody.  
\- Przepadłbym w mroku – odpowiada bez wahania.  
Oboje milkną, wsłuchując się w powolne opadanie mroku na gładką taflę wody. Annie opiera się o niego i ich przylegające do siebie ciała zdają się być nierozerwalną całością. Ciężar jej ciała miesza się z ciężarem mroku, napierając na jego klatkę piersiową, i Finnick przez chwilę nieruchomieje sparaliżowany strachem przed uduszeniem. Zaczyna powoli łapać powietrze i, przygnieciony szczęściem, uczy się oddychać jeszcze raz.  
***  
Gdy Johanna podaje mu filiżankę, Finnick bez słowa zaczyna wpatrywać się w głęboką czerń kawy i zastanawia się, jak wielkim bluźnierstwem jest jego powoli poruszająca się grdyka. Mocny smak zostawia ślady goryczy w jego gardle, wypalając w nim wąskie ścieżki swojej obecności. Wyczuwając na sobie ciemne oczy Johanny, Finnick dochodzi do wniosku, że to nie ta część jego ciała została najmocniej zainfekowana. I choć żałuje i cierpi, a jego wnętrzności skręcają się pod napływającą falą gorąca (próbuje nie zastanawiać się, czy mocniej parzy go fizyczny czy też psychiczny ogień), wspomnienie delikatnych kropelek wody scałowywanych z ust Annie zostaje zastąpione czarną kawą i ciemnymi oczami Johanny. Finnick zatapia się w nich z całych sił, aż do granic świadomości, i przepadając w mroku jej źrenic, ma tylko nadzieję, że nie zostanie za to potępiony.   
  
Nabiera głęboko powietrza i uczy się oddychać, być może po raz ostatni. Nie żałuje. I nawet gdy młodzi zwycięzcy mogą wrócić do swoich dystryktów tylko po to, by zostać stamtąd ponownie zabranymi, tym razem bezpośrednio na arenę, a nie jej marny, pośredni substytut w postaci Kapitolu, i gdy po raz kolejny stają się marionetkami systemu, tym razem nie zabawiając tłumów, nie prowadząc kawiarni i nie udając normalności ku uciesze mieszkańców stolicy, lecz zabijając, co powoli staje się bliższe ich pojęciu normalności, nawet wtedy Finnick oddycha. Bierze głębokie, uspokajające wdechy, widząc na ogromnym ekranie, jak Johanna zachowuje kamienną twarz w obliczu powrotu do tego piekła na ziemi. Zachłystuje się łapczywie powietrzem przez kolejny koszmar, z którego Johanna budzi go, każąc mu się zamknąć, do cholery, chyba że chce zginąć wcześniej, niż zaplanowali organizatorzy, i zepsuć wszystkim zabawę. Wstrzymuje oddech, gdy jej klatka piersiowa praktycznie przestaje się poruszać, i krzyczy, żeby nie ważyła się umierać, zanim on nie wpadnie na to, jak jej pomóc.   
\- Wpadłeś. I to dość dawno. A pomimo tego dalej mnie męczysz.   
Gdyby nie jej poruszające się usta, Finnick uznałby ten słaby, ochrypły szept za wytwór swojego zdesperowanego umysłu, jednak jej wargi wykrzywiają się w imitacji złośliwego uśmiechu i Finnick wie, że niczego sobie nie uroił.  
W końcu traci oddech, całując Johannę, która po chwilowych protestach („Dopiero zaczęłam z powrotem oddychać, Odair, czy ty chociaż raz mógłbyś pomyśleć nad tym, co robisz?”) odpowiada na pocałunek, odbierając mu resztki oddechu i kontroli.  
\- Nie mamy whisky – mówi Johanna i gdyby nie chodziło o nią, Finnick mógłby przysiąc, że głos wypowiadający te słowa cicho się zaśmiał.  
\- Ani kawy, ani nawet cukru, choć to akurat nie nowość. Chyba jak zwykle musisz mi wystarczyć – odpowiada, próbując ponownie ją pocałować, jednak choć Johanna przysuwa się bardzo blisko niego, nie pozwala mu na to.  
\- Odair – mruczy niebezpiecznie – możemy tak spędzić czas aż do końca życia, ale obawiam się, że Kapitol mógłby to potraktować zbyt dosłownie, dlatego zamiast pozwolić się zabić, pomóż mi wstać. Musimy iść dalej.  
  
Szukają więc schronienia na noc, ona sprawiając wrażenie, jakby nie potrzebowała pomocy, a on udając, że wcale jej takowej nie udziela.  
***  
Kilka, kilkanaście lub kilkadziesiąt oddechów później nadlatuje poduszkowiec, który wciąga Finnicka na swój pokład, nie zdążając zrobić tego samego z Johanną.  
  
Kilka, kilkanaście lub kilkadziesiąt oddechów później Finnick nienawidzi tego, że nie przestał potrzebować tlenu i innych piekielnych cząsteczek składających się na trujące jego umysł i niezbędne organizmowi powietrze.  
  
Kilka, kilkanaście lub kilkadziesiąt oddechów później odbijają Johannę, która od razu po powrocie całuje go z całej siły, choć nie ma jej już wiele, i oboje czują, że nie ma niczego należącego do niej bardziej niż oddech Finnicka.  
***  
Z każdym kolejnym wdechem siniaki i rany się goją, a ciemne włosy odrastają do wtóru coraz bardziej równomiernych wydechów. Jednak Johanna wciąż panicznie boi się wody, a Finnick panicznie boi się stracenia Johanny, dlatego nie wspomina o wodzie i sam też więcej o niej nie myśli. Ani teraz, ani później.  
  
Zamiast tego wzajemnie uczą się oddychać.


End file.
